La porte des révélations
by Tigrexorciste
Summary: Lucci pense qu'aller voir son père est sans conséquences mais il y aura toujours une emerdeuse pour lui dire le contraire! Ou quand Lucci et Nihal s'amusent à jouer les voyeurs!


Salut la foule! Je tenais à préciser( car je le fais pas assez, honte a moi!) que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et qu'ils sont un peut, beaucoup OCC gomen!

 ** _Sur ce... bonne lecture!_**

.

.

.

Nihal regarda une énième fois sa montre, bordel mais c'est quoi ce complot là?! 30 minutes de retard! Il faisait quoi le conducteur, il pionçait ou bien?! Bon primo, elle allait s'asseoir bien gentiment sur le quai et attendre ce foutu train! Deuzio, elle allait... ah non en fait y pas de deuzio... C'est donc rageusement qu'elle alla s'asseoir sur un des "magnifiques" bancs décoré de chewing-gum plus ou moins sec! Elle tourna la tête en entendant un magnifique: " **Putain de chewing-gum de merde!!!** " et vit à sa grande stupéfaction son ami d'enfance, Rob Lucci et son fidèle compagnon: Hatori! Qu'est-ce qu'ils foutaient là ces cons?!

" **Hey Lucci ça fait un bail!** Cria t-elle à l'intention de "son chat" comme elle aimait l'appeler.

- **Uh? Nihal? Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ici?**

- **J'te retourne la question mon chat.**

- **Hm... Je vais à Marinford et toi?**

- **Idem!**

- **Je suppose que tu veux qu'on fasse la route ensemble?** demanda t-il un sourire en coin

- **Un peut mon neveux!** ( oui elle a des expressions de merde mais elle est beauf excusez-la!) **T'es en 2e classe?**

\- **Non j'ai envie de me la péter!**

\- **Bon bah je viendrais en 1ère classe alors.** murmura t-elle plus pour elle même que pour son ami."

Lorsque le train entra en gare avec 45 PUTAIN DE MINUTES, Lucci passa devant la jeune femme et entra tout naturellement en 1ère classe. Pour Nihal, la tache fût plus complexe...

-Etape1: passer sans se faire prendre!

OK

-Etape2: eviter les controleurs!

OK

-Etape3: retrouver Lucci et Hatori!

OK

-Etape4: trouver une cachette "au cas où"!

PAS OK!

Elle regarda sous les banquettes, vers les portes bagages, un peut partout et ne vit rien. Elle se demanda un instant si le fait de se prendre pour une banquette pouvait marcher... Elle n'eut pas le loisir de penser plus que ça car un contrôleur s'avançait d'un pas décidé dans l'allée.

" **Lucci?** Supplia t-elle le plus bas possible

- **Ok allonge toi sur la banquette et tais toi!**

- **Attends.. Quoi?!** "

En un rien de temps elle se retrouva dans l'obscurité la plus totale. Elle senti un poid important sur tout de bas de son corps et sa respiration devint de plus en plus dificile au fil du temps. Elle commença à entendre le controleur arriver. Il prenait son temps l'enfoiré! Elle était en train de crever de chaud et de manque d'air mais nooon Môsieur avançait tel la limace qu'il était! Heureusement, au bout d'un temps qui lui paru une éternité, Nihal senti le poid se retirer et la lumière revenir éclairer son visage qui était entre la vie et la mort.

" **Tu m'as foutu quoi sur le visage?! J'ai failli crever moi!**

\- **Tu te calmes oui? J'ai trouvé que mon manteau pour te cacher! T'as qu'à arrêter de bouffer tout le temps et peut etre qu'on pourra te cacher avec autre chose que mon immense manteau!**

- **... Batard.** Répondit la jeune femme visiblement vexée.

- **Rhoo ça va!"**

Elle voulu lui jeter une pique bien sentie mais l'escargophone de Lucci sonna.

" **Hey Lucci!**

\- **Bonjour Kaku, comment vas-tu?**

- **Ça va...Et toi?**

\- **Comme d'hab...**

- **Hm... Sinon! Tu es seul?**

- **Non je suis avec mon amie d'enfance pourquoi?**

- **Ah ok... Faut qu'on parle...**

- **...ok.** balbutia t-il en raccrochant"

Lucci regarda Nihal et dit d'un ton sombre:

" **Je suis dans la merde...**

- **Et pas qu'un peut... T'as fais quoi pour rendre ton pote comme ça?**

- **Petit ami.**

\- **Quoi?**

- **Bah c'est mon petit ami.**

- **Ah ok. Sérieux t 'as fais quoi? T'es allé voir une pute?**

- **Pire... J'ai fini de pot de Nutella...**

 **-Ow...** "

La fin du voyage ce fit avec un silence presque religieux. Ce fût seulement à la sortie du train que Lucci daigna ouvrir sa bouche:

" **Tu vas voir ton père?**

- **Comment tu sais?**

- **T'as une enveloppe dans ta poche où c'est écrit "Pour Papa"...**

- **Ah oui pas faux!**

- **Tu m'a toujours pas dis qui tu allait voir...**

- **Devines...**

- **Ton père?**

- **Houlà t'es en forme! Du premier coup en plus!** railla l'homme léopard

- **Ptit con va!** "

C'est donc dans une bonne ambiance que le duo entra dans l'aile résevé aux Amiraux. Ne sachant pas où leurs pères étaient, ils se repérèrent à l'ouïe.

" **Oï Borsalino, dépêche! J'aimerais qu'on le fasse avant que nos gosses arrivent!**

- **Etapes par étapes mon beau, tu oublies les préliminaires~**

- **De toutes façon je vais te défoncer vieux singe.**

- **Oh j'attends de voir ça! Tu n'arriveras pas mettre tes boules dans le trou donc**...

- **Ah ouais?** "

Pendant ce temps derrière la porte, le duo regardait cette dernière avec un air franchement dégouté! Hatori étant parti, trop gêné pour rester...

" **Dis moi que c'est pas vrai Lucci...** murmura la jeune femme livide.

- **J'aimerais pouvoir te le dire... Trop d'images...**

- **J'veux crever là.**

- **Je t'accompagnes alors.** "

Ils allaient partir lorsque deux officiers que Nihal connaisait bien se pointèrent.

" **Coucou Nihal!** Dirent elles en coeur

- **Chuuut! Moins fort on va se faire repérer**! Réprimanda la fille de Kizaru

\- **Qu'est ce qu'il y a?** Demanda une des officiers portant le doux nom de El'zaha

- **Nos pères sont... occupés.** Essaya de répondre Lucci profondément choqué

\- **On va devoir les interrompres car ils doivent aller en salle de réunion**. Coupa froidement l'autre officer se nommant Stella"

Elle avança et lorsqu'elle tourna la poignée, El'zaha et elle purent entendre deux murmures disctin: " **Vas y pas! Noooooon!!!!!" "Elle a eu une belle vie, dommage...** "

Elle n'en eut cûre et poussa la porte sans frapper (on est suicidaire ou on l'est pas). Ce qu'elle vit la laissa sans voix. Les amiraux Kizaru et Aokiji... en train de jouer au billard?! Lucci et Nihal se regardèrent et explosèrent de rire!

Cette histoire se finit avec la perte tragique d'un pot de nutella vide... paix à son âme!

.

.

.

 **FIN**

Alors OUI Lucci et Kaku sont ensemble( enfin de mon point de vue hein ) donc rangez ces tomates pourries!

Et (de mon point de vue encore une fois) Kusan est le père de Rob Lucci!

 **Pour info, Stella, El'zaha, Nihal et les autres prénoms qui apparaîtront n'ont pas de liens entre des différentes fics que j'écrirais** (sauf cas exceptionnels où je le préciserais). **Ils apparaîtront très souvent** (à chacune de mes fics en fait! )

 **BREF!**

J'espère que ce petit OS vous a fais sourire!

 **N'hésitez pas à me donner vos impressions** (positives ou négatives, tant quelles sont constructives ça me va)

 _À LA PROCHANE!_


End file.
